


KHR worldbuilding and Otome Game

by Fairy_txt



Series: Miraggio [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Worldbuilding, just so you guys don't get confused when reading lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_txt/pseuds/Fairy_txt
Summary: Basically, I'm taking concepts from the KHR universe like the Flames and trying to adapt them to my story. Miraggio. How does Celeste get her powers, how do they work, and so on.
Series: Miraggio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my fanfic on KHR please check out my profile! Thanks for reading me being a nerd on this dead-fandom anime.

The Snow Flame (Yuki no Hono)

I know we have Gelaro as Snow Guardian in a KHR videogame, and yes I'm ignoring him lol. And making up some things to re-develop this power more interesting since I've never seen much of it since it was just made for the game and it just being a hidden Sky Flame sounds kinda meh.

About the Snow Flame, in several wiki pages on the game, it's stated that this Flame is basically a Sky Flame in disguise, and it's very similar to the Mist Flame. 

The Sky Flames: Harmony, purity and it keeps the balance between every other Flames and Family Members. 

The Mist Flame: manifests illusions, it's the unseen potential, creation, making the Family untouchable. 

It's categorized as a Special Flame as well so this probably has very few users, maybe fewer than Sky Flames. Why is that? Counting that 20 canon characters fit in this category and most of them are dead.

Because the ambition of becoming boss and the competition around it killed them or maybe there's a sort of backlash to the physical aspects of being not only a Mafia Boss but also a Sky Flame user. And if there's heat damage from when they didn't have tech good enough to deal with this? What if Primo secretly has his hands covered in burnt scars?

So, I've thought about the canon Snow Flame, it's attribute is to Freeze other's Flames. What if it's not just that? And if it's a manifestation of the user's Will, like the others, but using its similarities to the Mist Flame to _materialize_ it under the form of Ice or Snow. These are _Manifestations of Death Will_. Just like the water, having different aspects but being the same thing. 

The energy given would be either the user's own body water or the enemy's, it works better when using metal weapons plus the Flame. And because it needs a backlash, the excess of using it would be either losing too much hydration and/ or having wounds around the user's body because of the direct contact to the Ice burning the skin and the purity of the Flame. 

I've also decided to keep the canon part of it being sort of a Sky Flame, as in it's rare, is in the position of keeping the family united and it's the kind of power Bosses usually possess. A marking.

_But why is it rarer than the Sky Flame?_

Mukuro's Illusion overhaul comes from dying many times in desperate situations and his spirit going through, basically, Samsara and Hell. The Snow Flame Manifestations comes from unexpected shock and quite less torturing deaths, then being resuscitated in a short period of time. 

And, well, my character Celeste is kinda depressed, so you get it. She wants to be a Boss but during the first chapters of Miraggio she just wants to rot, the Snow Flame is basically an _impulse of survival_ , unlike the Dying Will Flame from the Shinu Ki Dan which lets the user die when they don't have anything they regret or any will at all. 

The Snow Flame keeps the user (specifically, someone who's a Rain or Sky Flame user) from dying again, as it's born under extreme conditions between life and death which is when human impulses for surviving are on peak. Most people who could have been Snow Flame users are probably dead because they were never resuscitated or because the death was so torturing for the body it didn't become eligible to possess it.


	2. Possible adaptation for VN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know my story is not really popular but I think I might try out CloudNovel as a way to adapt this fanfic into a VN, So I'll just throw some ideas here!

  * The endings can be True, Good, or Bad.
  * The "True Ending" with Gokudera, as following the fanfic and adding a Bad ending. Which I have to develop yet.
  * Bad endings wouldn't be exactly good but aren't bad either. You might end up with the person you want if your stats are high enough but depending on your choices the ending will be Bad, maybe a cliffhanger or a glimpse into the consequences of your actions.
  * True endings are neutral-ish, can be good or bad depending on your choices on romance and living with these characters.



The story outline follows my fanfic Miraggio, so you'll play as Celeste or as Male! Celeste (if I find a way of choosing that in CN);

  * You're a Mafia heir that has been killed accused of treason by a Family member, both die in conflict. Then you'll be thrown on Kokuyo Arch, though I'm really compelled in making a short development of the MC living with the Vongolas for a few days.
  * **OR** as someone who's been persecuted by your family as a traitor, the Vongolas end up being a protection squad for MC. This storyline would take place in the TYL! World and it would follow different events than simply being thrown in Kokuyo Arch,



That's my ideas,for now, I'll think more about the Routes and write short storylines for each one as well as trying to decide whether or not this will be only an adaptation of my fanfic or if I'll take the main idea and develop it for TYL! World (which seems more interesting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions or critiques please do comment! I actually like to chat lol.


End file.
